Patrick's 2nd Movie
Patrick's 2nd Movie is a 2013 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Nickelodeon television series, Starfish World. The sequel to the 1997 film Patrick's 1st Movie. The film was directed by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, and stars the regular television cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Brian Drummond, and Mr. Lawrence, who returned to reprise their roles from the series and the previous film. Patrick's 2nd Movie premiered on June 5, 2013 in Australia, and was released in the United States on July 5, 2013. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Frozen. Grossing over $969.8 million worldwide against its budget of $76 million, the film became the third-highest-grossing animated film of the year, the fourth-highest-grossing film of the year, the second-highest grossing traditionally animated film (behind The Lion King), and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series; it is also the most profitable film in the 101-year history of Paramount Pictures. It was followed by a third installment titled Patrick's 3rd Movie on June 28, 2017. Plot A mysterious vehicle uses a huge magnet to steal a highly potent mutagen known as PX-41 from a secret laboratory in the Arctic Circle. The Anti-Villain League (AVL), headed by Silas Ramsbottom, tries to recruit Patrick Star to track down those responsible and recover the mutagen, but Patrick refuses, claiming that he is now a legitimate businessman and the devoted friend of Lyle, Homer, Bart, Ryu and Mr. Peabody. Patrick's friend and assistant SpongeBob says that he misses being a hero and leaves Patrick for new employment. Patrick reluctantly agrees to investigate the theft with the AVL, and is partnered with undercover AVL agent Lucy Wilde. The pair begins their search at the Paradise Shopping Mall, disguised as bakery employees. Patrick immediately comes to suspect Mexican restaurant owner Eduardo Pérez of being the infamous "El Macho", a legendary supervillain who supposedly died in "the most macho way possible" of riding a shark into an active volcano with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest. Patrick and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night, but find no proof. Meanwhile, Bart, confiding in her dream to one day have a mother, believes that Patrick will fall in love with Lucy, although Patrick states that his relationship with Lucy is professional. Although he holds Eduardo as his chief suspect, Patrick agrees to pursue other people including wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san. However, after witnessing Eduardo's son Antonio woo Margo and invite everyone to his Cinco de Mayo party, Patrick renews his focus on Eduardo. He is then set up on a dinner date with a vacuous woman named Shannon. The date goes horribly, and Shannon is about to humiliate Patrick after she spots his wig, until Lucy, visiting the restaurant herself, saves Patrick and renders Shannon unconscious with a tranquilizer gun. While they take Shannon home, Patrick and Lucy spend personal time together, and Patrick falls in love with her, proving Bart right. The next day, the AVL arrests Eagle-san after finding an almost-empty jar of the mutagen in his shop, and the investigation is closed by Ramsbottom. Lucy is reassigned to Australia, but gives Patrick her lipstick taser as a gift before leaving. A heartbroken Patrick, having lacked the courage to ask Lucy out on a date, instead takes his friends to the Cinco de Mayo party. While there, he follows Eduardo and discovers a secret musical step-activated elevator, where he finally finds proof that Eduardo is in fact El Macho. On her flight, Lucy, realizing she has also fallen in love with Patrick, jumps out of the plane and hang glides down to the party. Patrick discovers Macho and his friend SpongeBob have been abducting the Starfish World residents and using the stolen PX-41 serum to mutate them into purple, savage, and hairy "Evil Monsters". Macho plans to launch rockets full of the mutated them into major cities in order to achieve world domination. He gives Patrick the chance to team up with him, but Patrick walks away. Lucy later arrives at the party, but Macho captures Lucy after Pollito, Macho's pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. SpongeBob rejoins Patrick, who fakes being captured with two other people to help him rescue Lucy. Fighting alongside his friends and SpongeBob, Patrick and his team return them to their normal, friendly state using jelly containing a powerful antidote created by SpongeBob. Macho then takes the mutagen himself and turns into a giant, violent, and vicious purple monster, but Patrick and SpongeBob defeat him using Lucy's lipstick taser and a fart gun. Patrick finds Lucy strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket and starts to untie her, but Pollito launches the rocket, sending it flying towards the same volcano where Macho had previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Patrick's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano and explodes. After a comical 147 dates, Patrick and Lucy get married, and the gang finally have someone close to a mother. Cast * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star (voice) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Narrator / Additional Voices (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (voice) * Brian Drummond as Lyle (voice) * Mr. Lawrence as Ryu / Plankton / Mr. Peabody / King Pig / Dr. Robotnik / Additional Voices (voice) * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent and then Patrick's love interest. * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez, the owner of Salsa & Salsa, a Mexican restaurant in the Paradise Mall, and the mastermind behind the theft of the PX-41 serum. Al Pacino was originally cast in the role and had recorded all his lines, but left the film due to creative differences. * Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the director of the Anti-Villain League. * Ken Jeong as Floyd Eagle-san, the owner of Eagle Hair Club, a wig store in the Paradise Mall. Development Following the release of Patrick's 1st Movie ''in 1997, Tom Kenny, the voice of SpongeBob in the film, stated that a sequel is unlikely, despite the film's successful box office performance. He said "I think that they are talking about doing that, but I haven't signed up for anything. We just feel like we've told so many stories, and Starfish World exists so well in this short 11-minute form." On April 24, 2001, Stephen Hillenburg was announced that the sequel to the 1997 film is in development and was slated for an unspecified 2005 release, titled as ''Starfish World: The Revenge of Dark Patrick. The film would have focused on Patrick and the gang going on a trip and sees his cousin, Sam Star and Dark Patrick had a plan to kidnap Patrick's family and destroy Patrick and the gang and Sam Star. So, Patrick and the gang and Sam Star are going to save Patrick's family. Hillenburg initially stated "We will be releasing a Starfish World movie at the March of 2005, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." Originally slated as a direct-to-video film with a 2005 release, but Paramount Pictures concluded this film did not count towards the '5 picture' contract when it was released in theaters. In December 2002, it was announced that the film's release date was pushed to a unknown release date. In September 2004, Hillenburg confirmed that the sequel is not yet planned. As for doing another movie, Hillenburg said, "It's going to be awhile," but added the important statement: "We'll get to it, I'm sure." He did add that there are "no plans at the moment." In 2006, a user on a Starfish World fansite posted a rumor on a forum that United Plankton Pictures was working on Patrick's 2nd Movie with a release date for the March of 2009. The rumor started to spread, and in early 2007, Hillenburg confirmed that these rumors were true. On July 31, 2010, Stephen Hillenburg said that a sequel was in the works. By June 30, 2011, the release date was scheduled for July 5, 2013. Tom Kenny stated on his official Facebook and Twitter page on October 14, 2011 that he had recorded his first lines, while Hillenburg confirmed in February 2012 that they had started working on the film. Casting In October 2011, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Javier Bardem was negotiating to voice a villain, named El Macho, but the negotiations failed. By February 2012, Benjamin Bratt had joined the cast to voice the villain. In April 2012, producers confirmed that Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Brian Drummond, and Mr. Lawrence were returning to reprise their roles. Kristen Wiig voices Lucy Wilde, an agent of the Anti-Villain League (AVL) who recruits Patrick to track and take down a tough, Mexican villain named El Macho. Steve Coogan joined the cast as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of the Anti-Villain League. Release Patrick's 2nd Movie premiered on June 5, 2013 at Event Cinemas in Bondi Junction, New South Wales, Australia. Steve Carell and Miranda Cosgrove were present at the red carpet premiere. In France, it premiered on June 12, 2013 as part of the Annecy International Animated Film Festival. The American premiere was held at Universal CityWalk in Los Angeles on June 22, 2013; the cast and crew were present at the "pink carpet" premiere. The film was theatrically released in the United States on July 5, 2013. It was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. This film was also shown in the 4DX format, featuring tilting seats, water sprays, strobe lightning, aroma, wind, pops, and ticklers, in selected countries. Cinépolis opened its first 4DX room at the Centro Comercial Limonar Premier mall in Cali, Colombia, with the release of the film. Marketing On October 25, 2012, a teaser trailer was released on iTunes Movie Trailers and featured Patrick, Spongebob, Lyle, Homer, Bart, Ryu and Mr. Peabody singing a spoof of "Barbara Ann" by The Beach Boys. The trailer was also attached to Fun Size, also by Paramount Pictures, which went into theaters on October 26, 2012. A second trailer was released on March 19, 2013. A blimp dressed to appear as Patrick Star named the "Patrickblimp" toured the United States from March 2013 in a six-month tour to promote the film's release. As one of the largest airships in the world, measuring 165 feet (50 m) in length, 55 feet (17 m) in height, and weighing 8,000 pounds (3.6 t), it crossed the country three times during its 20,000 miles (32,000 km)-long tour, visiting hundreds of events, including the film's premiere in Hollywood. The blimp, an American Blimp Corporation A-150 model, could be tracked in real-time via GPS at the Patrickblimp Command Center website, which allowed fans to post photos of sightings, and compete for various prizes, including for a ride in the blimp. Six books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, The Anti-Villain League Handbook, Undercover Characters, Attack of the Evil Characters!, Make a Star, and Meet Patrick and the Gang. Paramount partnered with over 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was McDonald's, which included in its Happy Meals various toys. Thinkway Toys released various toys and figures, and Hasbro made special Monopoly and Operation games. Custom 3D glasses, were released exclusively at Best Buy and Look3D, the producer of the glasses, for use in RealD 3D theatres and with passive 3D home theatre systems. Home media Patrick's 2nd Movie was released in Digital HD on November 26, 2013, and on DVD and Blu-ray on December 10, 2013. The DVD and Blu-ray combo pack features three "mini movies" titled Puppy, Panic in the Mailroom, and Training Wheels. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Patrick and SpongeBob toys. In its first week of home entertainment release, 4.5 million physical and digital units had been sold, earning $80 million and breaking several records. The film had the highest first-week sales for a digital title ever and became the best selling animated Blu-ray title in its first week. Patrick's 2nd Movie was the best selling Blu-ray of 2013 with 4,689,747 sold for a total of $93,734,824 in sales. It was also the second best selling DVD for the year 2013 with 4,566,911 sold for sales totaling $77,250,269. As of January 2015, Patrick's 2nd Movie has sold 6,998,018 DVDs and 5,560,038 Blu-ray discs totalling $112,572,748 and $114,061,866 respectively totalling $226,634,614 in North America. Patrick's 2nd Movie was released on Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 6, 2017. Video Games : Main article: Patrick's 2nd Game A video game based on the film, titled Patrick's 2nd Game, was released on June 12, 2013 on Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Published by D3 Publisher, the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions were developed by Monkey Bar Games. The Wii, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS versions were developed by Torus Games. In the game, a crew of characters has to perform stunts to build up their skills and win challenges. The game received positive reviews from critics with Metacritic giving the PS3 version a 62/100. It was the last Starfish World game to be published by D3 Publisher and also the last Starfish World game to be released on Nintendo DS. A free mobile action video game titled Starfish World: Starfish Rush was released on June 13, 2013. The game, developed by Gameloft, was adapted for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. Played as one of the characters, it allows customization of the character, who must perform various tasks. The game was downloaded more than 100 million times in the first three months after its release, and won a BAFTA's British Academy Children's Award in the category BAFTA's Kids Vote. For the film's release, Roblox, a massively multiplayer online game, released two virtual items, Patric Star and SpongeBob.Category:Starfish World (movie series) Category:Films Category:Starfox Silly Wiki Category:Starfish World Wiki